User talk:Logovis
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User:Logovis! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Rdg vitorino (Talk) 02:38, 11 December 2011 Logo replacer Hi! I replaced fake logo with the real one is here: *File:Tarsier%2BCambridge.png > Axe Cop Logo *File:Tarsier_Studios-Cambridge.png > Covert Affairs Logo *File:YouTube_Logo_2014.png > Fairly Legal Logo *File:Tarsier%2BCambridgeOnTheGoUpdate1.png > 105.1 Crossover(DWBM) Logo *File:Mareco_Broadcasting_Network.jpg > Legit Logo Because, you replacing fake logos(by the vandal's user and spammer) with the real logo one. Welove 13:39, 9/12/2013 Where did you find this!? Hello. I'm wondering where you got that unused George the lion MGM logo. (BETTERLOGONEEDED.jpg) Do you have a video? If so, can you upload it? Please? I'm a huge fan of the MGM lions. Mitch (talk) 14:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Logovis. Can you advise what the problem is with Thailand News.Net which was added today and you've marked for deletion? Thanks ```` Animated GIFs No animated GIFs please. Even if we did want them, the ones you're adding are watermarked, which is a definite no-no. Tabber The only place Template:Tabber should be used is on the front page. Everywhere else should be centered images or galleries. Thank you. RE:WTVG I know. I already fixed it. Damn, I forgot it while I was adding Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States to all former O&O. Guess I need to check the list again. -__- Spike + Rarity (talk • • MLP • A12345 • DOAWK • Disney • Logopedia) 16:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Why did you removed my images on these image files? Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 11:39, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Because we don't really condone replacing certain images with something else without changing the name as well. Common courtesy, you know? Snelfu (talk) 01:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) What does provide a source mean? Excuse me, sir. What does provide a source mean? :It means that if you found something from a film, video or website, we'd like to find out where it comes from. Snelfu (talk) 20:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For Lorimar Records page!